


The Betrayal

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Cheating, Ficlet, Games, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Malec, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Alec is stunned. He can't believe Magnus cheated. Hehasto confront him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo Square: Mundane AU

“You cheated!” Alec screams in disbelief as he rushes out of the bedroom, the hurt clear in his voice. He can’t believe what he’s just discovered. He never, in his wildest dreams, ever thought Magnus would do something like this.

Magnus is sitting at the dining room table enjoying his morning coffee and the newspaper (he’s old fashioned, sue him) when Alec barrels into the room, yelling and pointing at him with an accusatory finger. Needless to say, Magnus is confused. He has no idea what brought this on but Alec is very clearly distressed. He puts the paper down and stands from the table, making his way over to his boyfriend. He tries to assure Alec of his faithfulness, “Baby, I would never.” He reaches out to Alec but he shrugs out of his reach.

“Don't lie to me, Magnus.” Alec pulls out one of the dining room chairs and throws himself down on it in anger. He sighs in resignation. His voice is much softer now when he says, “I found your hidden letters.”

Shit. He thought he did a better job of hiding those. Of course, if he stops to think about it, Alec has been spending almost _all_ of his time here. It was definitely easier to hide things when Alec wasn’t around all the time. But, Magnus knows he's been caught now so in a quiet, resigned voice he asks, "You did?"

“Yeah, I did.” Alec doesn’t even look at him. He just stares at his hands which are clasped together on the tabletop, knuckles white.

“Ok, so I cheated. So what?” Magnus says with a shrug. “Everyone does it every now and then,” Magnus replies lightheartedly.

“I’m glad you think this is funny.” He looks Magnus right in the eyes and pounds his finger onto the table when he sternly continues, “This is a betrayal I will never overcome!” Alec looks away from Magnus and pouts, crossing his arms stubbornly. He huffs, “I'm never playing Scrabble with you again.”

Magnus walks up behind Alec and leans down to hug him around the neck. “Aww, darling, come on. I’m sorry.”

“Nope. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust you again.” Alec just sits there, stoic. He’s not letting Magnus off the hook for this. It’s no wonder Magnus wins every time they play. He was beginning to get an inferiority complex! And all because Magnus was keeping the ‘good’ tiles for himself and sneakily adding them to his tile rack throughout the game. He had even entertained the idea that Magnus might be a wizard of some kind who had cast a spell over the game board!

Magnus tries to win him over and make amends. He kisses Alec on the cheek and nuzzles into his neck, right in the spot that he knows drives Alec crazy. “Alexander, please...I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.” When that doesn’t get a response, he tries to bribe him. In the sweetest voice he can muster he whispers in Alec’s ear, “I’ll let you have the Q in every game for a year.”

Alec turns his head slightly so he can see Magnus out of the corner of his eye. He studies him for a moment then with a smirk and a squint of his eyes says, “Hmmm, only if I get a U to go with it.”

Magnus guffaws. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was **heavily** inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/MalecSmutty/status/1364240151992500225?s=09) by Smutty the Malec Slayer. It cracked me up and this whole exchange popped into my mind right after I saw it. Thanks to Smutty for letting me use the meme. :) While you're on Smutty's Twitter page looking at the meme, click the Follow button if you haven't already then scroll through the feed to find some comedy gold. Leave some likes while you're there!
> 
> As always, Thank You so much for reading. I appreciate every kudo and/or comment. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
